


The Warmth of a Hearth

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Triad Alliance [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Chinese Triad, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dresses, French Mafia, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, German mafia, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, japanese Yakuza, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: The Annual Holiday Ball is an exercise of tightrope politics, quiet threats and instilling fear into the city's upper crust but never has it been a source of happiness. Somewhere between legend, myth and humanity, perhaps it may yet be so.





	The Warmth of a Hearth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaweedredandbrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedredandbrown/gifts).



> Prompt: I would be delighted to receive (almost*) anything centered on either relationships or any of those three characters. But if it helps, asexual intimacy and emotional hurt/comfort are my absolute jams, and I can give you "warmth" as a one-word, non-mandatory prompt.
> 
> I haven't done Pacific Rim fic in forever so I do apologize if they seem out of character! 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> A Note: Hermann's pronouns might be a bit hard to read! Zhe reads as ZEE and Zher reads as ZER.

* * *

Hermann smoothed out the crushed velvet of the dress zhe was wearing, the rich burgundy a study in contrast to Tendo's matching emerald silk. Zher's high lace collar sat to the side, ready to be tied with matching ribbon. 

"Looking like the Monarch you are, babe." Tendo purred even as he helped Hermann into zher collar, the ribbon wrapped around zher neck and forming a pseudo-choker. 

"Mm, then I suppose you are the Dragon embodied, _liebe_." Hermann chuckled as zhe smoothed out the lapels of Tendo's jacket, the Regency-styled tails almost as long as Hermann's dress. "Where is our Alchemist?" 

"Help," Newton begged, holding out the ends of the tie he'd chosen to go with his navy jacket in the same style as Tendo's, the cream and gold waistcoat a contrast to his off-white pants and dark boots. The item in question was backwards and hopelessly tangled. Hermann refrained from rolling zher eyes and laughing, though zher mirth leaked through with a small chuckle. 

" _Bǎozàng_ , only you would tangle a tie out of actual effort." Tendo chided with a tender smile as he detangled the silk tie and knotted it perfectly, tucking the emerald tie into the waistcoat. 

"Not like I planned it, y'know," Newton grumbled even as he leaned into Tendo's sweet caress, "it just happens." 

"We do know, _liebe_." Zhe drew out winged eyeliner, handing the navy liquid liner to Newton. Holly leaves and mistletoe sprouted into being as Newton drew them from memory onto zhe's face. By the time Newton used setting spray, it was time to arrive fashionably late to the Annual Holiday Ball in San Franscisco.

* * *

Zhe glided out of the limo first, a lace umbrella obscuring zher face as photographers nearly blinded the three of them. Newton and Tendo wore domino masks matching their jackets with burgundy edges to protect their identities. As a matter of privacy, Newton had agreed to wear contacts and it brought out his green eyes to a stunning degree. 

"Announcing the Fae Monarch, the Dragon and the Alchemist." The usher announced in a bored tone as Hermann observed with a cool half-smile that everyone in the room froze, if only for a moment. 

Nervous chatter arose in place of the silence. Hermann linked elbows with zher beloveds and descended the grand staircase. 

"The Fae is here? I thought they never left the compound..." 

"The Dragon and the Monarch I've heard of; who is the Alchemist?" 

Rumor and whisper flew far faster than information. By the time they settled into the booth next to the bar, speculation had run quite rampant about Newton. 

A lover, they said. 

A bodyguard, came the counter. 

A worker bee that had been caught zhe's spider web. 

Newton was pulled away for a dance and then another and another. 

"Okay, they're all being vaguely sympathetic," Newton informed them after his forth dance, nibbling away at an entire plate of dainties. "What's up with that?" 

"They seem to think your position is... temporary, _liebe_." Hermann offered wryly, tilting the champange to make patterns of waves against the glass it was in. 

Tendo snorted as he took the plate and started feeding Newton. "They think that you'll be replaced in a few months with another floozy. Thing is, if we're using 20s gangster terms, you're actually a moll." 

Newton took the tiny mouthful and slyly licked at Tendo's fingers after the fact. Hermann offered another and Newton quite happily allowed himself to be fed. "Guess I really am your moll." 

"Wait, umm, I don't think he's..." 

"Are they...?

"Hnn. I'm holding judgement until I see more of them but I'd say the Alchemist has a permanent place." Rougeoyant murmured, blond head bent deferentially to speak with the Swordsmith. He smiled at her, however briefly, like she was the light of his life. 

"Indeed." She replied, the sweep of blue hair brilliant against the black of her dress. "A trio is very stable." Mako clicked her way over, amusement clear in her soft brown eyes. "Are congratulations in order, Monarch?" 

"They are welcomed, Swordsmith, and doubly so from you. How are your Rougeoyant and Striker?" Hermann purred even as half the crowd pulled away from them. "Did you enjoy the gift I sent?" 

"They're doing well," she hummed, "and I'm wearing them. I see you're wearing mine to you." The subtle shift in her stance let Hermann see the knife set tucked into her heels before she shifted again and the seam became invisible. 

Hermann tilted zher shoulder and let a glimpse of the collapseable sword in the collar peek through. "A most thoughtful addition to my wardrobe." 

"As are mine. I'll see you soon?" 

"Tea time, perhaps. I do enjoy a visit." 

The people within ten feet of them shuddered visibly in fear.

* * *

After the speeches (quite dull), the donations (paltry) and the awards granted by the city (fluff pieces), Newton yawned. 

Though he'd recovered from Chau's assault months ago, Hermann worried still. 

Tendo beat zhe to it, "Are you okay, Alchemist?" 

"I'm fine, Dragon, really." Newton reached back and clasped Hermann's hand in his own. "I'd let you know if I wasn't, Monarch. I'm just a little tired." 

His response sent relief coursing through Hermann. "You know me well, _liebe_." 

"Should we leave early?" Tendo prodded quietly. 

Newton cracked another yawn and nodded in agreement. "I was up pretty late doing that thing for our New Years family thing." 

"Come, then," Hermann rose up at the end of the last recipient's speech, gathering zher dates close and leaving in a hush that exploded into noise the moment they left.

* * *

With Newton sprawled in zher and Tendo's lap, the peace of the evening surrounded them like a bubble. 

Newton had on a rather comfortable hoodie, the fur inside the hood tickling Hermann's exposed thigh. The galaxy print high-waisted skirt was slit almost to the top and Newton was nuzzling into zher skin with his scruff. 

Tendo was snuffling softly into zhe's shoulder and nuzzling affectionately with his hand tangled in Newton's free one. 

Hermann caressed Newton's cheek, pressed a kiss to Tendo's forehead and mused on how a rainy day along with a warm elevator had brought zhe so much love.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback very welcome!


End file.
